1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the growth of computers using a digital technology, devices assisting computers have also been developed, and personal computers, portable transmitters and other personal information processors execute processing of text and graphics using a variety of input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse.
While the rapid advancement of an information-oriented society has widened the use of computers more and more, it is difficult to efficiently operate products using only a keyboard and a mouse currently serving as an input device. Therefore, the necessity for a device that is simple, has minimum malfunction, and is capable of easily inputting information has increased.
In addition, current techniques for input devices have progressed toward techniques related to high reliability, durability, innovation, designing and processing beyond the level of satisfying general functions. To this end, a touch panel has been developed as an input device capable of inputting information such as text, graphics, or the like.
This touch panel is mounted on a display surface of an image display device such as an electronic organizer, a flat panel display device including a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescence (El) element, or the like, and a cathode ray tube (CRT) to thereby be used to allow users to select desired information while viewing the image display device.
In addition, the touch panel is classified into a resistive type touch panel, a capacitive type touch panel, an electromagnetic type touch panel, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) type touch panel, and an infrared type touch panel. These various types of touch panels are adapted for electronic products in consideration of a signal amplification problem, a resolution difference, a level of difficulty of designing and processing technologies, optical characteristics, electrical characteristics, mechanical characteristics, resistance to an environment, input characteristics, durability, and economic efficiency. Currently, the resistive type touch panel and the capacitive type touch panel have been prominently used in a wide range of fields.
Generally, in the touch panel, a bezel portion having black or white, and the like, that covers an electrode wiring or may be formed with ornament patterns is formed on a window glass that is disposed at an outermost side of a touch panel structure.
A detailed example of the touch panel of the prior art that is formed with the bezel portion may include a touch panel disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-0134226.
However, the touch panel of the prior art has a problem of non-uniformity of printing due to a difference in viscosities for each ink at the time of printing the bezel portion for forming the bezel portion on the window glass, a change in ink viscosity, and the like.